¡¡Es solo Monopolio!
by Criis.Nyah
Summary: —Oye Black*Star ¿Y eso?—dije al percatarme de la caja rectangular grande que traía. —Es mi juego de Dioses.


**Holas!**

**Bueno si sé que no he actualizado**

**Pero decidí hacer un fic como regalo para JUMBIIE HANA por su cumpleaños que fue el 15 de agosto si sé que me tarde…**

**Pero bueno mejor tarde que nunca ¿no?**

**Espero que les guste!  
**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o. o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

—Caíste en Shibussen ¿Lo compras?—dijo Tsubaki, mientras buscaba una tarjeta del maso que tenía.

Black*Star miro a Kid sus miradas no se desviaban… estaban mirándose sin parpadear, sin hacer movimiento.

—LO COMPRO—dijo Black*Star.

—¡No!—grito Kid golpeando el suelo.

—Shinigami-kun—dijo Crona preocupada—solo es…

—No te molestes Crona—dijo Liz mirando sus billetes de colores—ya lo superara.

—Jjajajajajaja—se rio Patty—yo tengo The Death Zoo—mientras le mostraba a Crona su cartón blanco.

—Ten Black*Star, Shibussen es tuya—dijo Tsubaki sonriendo, entregándole un cartoncito color blanco, recibiendo a cambio unos billetes de colores por parte de Black*Star.

— ¡YAHOOOO! Así es rayitas ahora soy tu dios…—grito Black*Star levantándose de la silla tirándola.

—Oye no destroces la casa—le dijo Soul.

—EL GRAN BLACK STAR ES DUEÑO DE DEATH CITY—grito.

— ¡MAKA CHOP! Ya párale… solo es monopolio—le dije mientras retiraba mi libro de su cabeza.

Así es… todo este alboroto en mi casa es porque jugamos monopolio ¿Qué idea de quién? Pues de Black*Star.

_**FLASH BACK**_

—_Ya voy—dije abriendo la puerta, para con los chicos—Pasen—dije haciendo pasar a mis amigos…—Oye Black*Star ¿Y eso?—dije al percatarme de la caja rectangular grande que traía._

—_Es mi juego de Dioses._

—_Si claro—dijo Soul que se acercaba a mí—Ignóralo—me susurro, mientras besaba mi mejilla._

_Sonreí._

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

—No se lidiar con esto—dijo Crona al ver el número de su dado… iba ir directo a la cárcel…

—Crona, estúpida—dijo Ragnarok que salía de la espalda de Crona—hiciste que nos encarcelaran...—dijo mientras le jalaba los cachetes.

—Lo shi-ento...—dijo forcejeando con Ragnarok.

—Ten—dijo Kid, mostrándole 8 caramelos.

—Me quieres comprar mocoso…—dijo Ragnarok.

— ¿No quieres?—pregunto Kid guardando los caramelos.

—No dije eso—dijo Ragnarok jalando aún más los cachetes de Crona.

—Dueleeeeeee—decía.

—Ragnarok—lo amenace con mi libro en mano.

— ¡Trato shinigami!—dijo pasando su larga lengua enrollando los caramelo para metérselos en su boca.

—Arigato shinigami-Kun—dijo Crona masajeándose los cachetes con sus manos.

—Dime Kid—dije volteándose a un lado para poner sus manos sobre las manos de Crona, ayudando a masajearlos en círculos.

Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii*-mi ramos todos.

A lo que Crona y Kid se sonrojaron fuertemente y se separaron.

—Me… me to-ca—dijo tartamudeando… soltando los dados… haciendo que los dados sumen ocho—Siii. Es simétrico—celebro.

—Casualidad—dijo Tsubaki—Usted ha sido elegido Presidente del Consejo—Kid sonrió—Pague $150 a cada uno de los jugadores.

— ¿QUE?—dijo Kid parándose, a lo que todos sonreímos y estiramos nuestras manos en su dirección.

—Paganos—dijimos en coro.

—Mierda, porque a mí—dijo entregándonos lo billetes, al final cuando le entrego a Crona—Aunque claro a ti te daría todo el fajo—le dijo abrazándola a lo que Crona se sonrojo.

—No se lidiar con esto.

—Vamos Kid ya párale…sabemos que la amas—dijo Liz sonriendo maliciosamente.

—Si incluso que ya compraste su regalo de cumpleaños, a pesar de que es dentro de seis meses—dijo Patty.

— ¿Co-como sabes eso?—dijo Kid.

—Hahahaha me lo dio una linda jirafa—dijo riéndose.

—En serio—dijo Crona emocionándose.

—Ahhh. Sí, pero no te lo daré no sería simétrico si no te lo doy en tu cumpleaños—dijo Kid apartando la mirada de Crona.

—Ohhhh—se desanimó Crona.

—Ne... Soul—tú me has comprado mi regalo ¿ya?—dije emocionada. La verdad me parecía lindo que Kid ya tuviera el regalo de Crona, es como si lo hubiera elegido con cautela y preocupación.

—Bueno… —dijo Soul… no me compro nada—Kid, ves en lo que me metes.

—Pero si fue Patty quien lo menciono—le respondió Kid… mirando sus billetes .

— ¡So- ul!—dije molesta.

—Maka… tu sabes—me miro y bajo su cabeza—no te compre nada.

—Bueno—dije volteándome.

—No me harás nada.

—No—dije indiferente, a lo que el suspiro.

—Silencio ¡Me toca a mí!—dijo Liz moviendo los daos dentro de su mano, soltándolos en el tablero—Diez… bien a donde me lleva eso… si GO!—dijo emocionada —Tsubaki dame mis $200.

—Si—dijo sonriéndole, mientras le daba dos billetes de $200.

—Bien es mi turno Heheheehe—dijo tirando los dados hacia arriba, cayendo en el suelo.

—Dio siete—dijo Soul agarrando los dados preparándose para tirar.

—Vamos Jirafa-chan—dijo mientras movía su figura de jirafa a siete pasos—Dice váyase a la cárcel ¡Sí! Crona somos compañeras—dijo alzando su dedo pulgar.

—No se lidiar con compañeras de cárcel.

—No sé si debas aprender a acostumbrarte a eso—le dijo Liz.

—Ya basta llaman la atención Y eso no es posible conmigo aquí—dijo Black*Star.

—Soul tira los dados—le dijo Tsubaki tratando de bajar de la silla a Black*Star.

—Arca Comunal—dijo Soul, a lo que Tsubaki tomo la tarjeta amarilla y empezó a leer.

—Su hospital le exige un pago de $100—leyó Tsubaki, a lo que Soul saco el billete amarillo de 100.

—Mira Soul en el dibujo sale que pagas porque tienes gemelos—dijo Black*Star —Felicidades Maka—dijo tapándose la boca.

—GEMELOS, GEMELOS ¡Maka ni se te noto!—dijo Patty riéndose, a lo que me sonroje.

—Gemelos—dijo Kid temblando— ¡QUE GRAN SIMETRIA! ¡MAKA SIENTETE ORGULLOSA!—me grito.

—Eh?

—Hay que ir a comprar ropa para bebes ¡Y doble!—dije Liz apuntando en una libreta.

—Crona nosotros también tengamos gemelos—le dijo Kid tomándola de las manos.

—No se lidiar con embarazos múltiples.

—No la toques asimétrico pervertido—grito Ragnarok.

—Soy un cerdo, no merecería tener GEMELOS—empezó a llorar Kid.

—Gemelos—se quedó pensando Soul, a lo que voltee a mirarlo—Que cool—dijo sonriendo para sí solo.

Tsubaki solo me miro sonriendo apenada.

Gemelos, gemelos, GEMELOS!

— ¡Yaaaa basta! Es solo monopolio—grite—no tengo gemelos… —dije sonrojada —Soul ya pagaste por los gemelos ¡Quiero decir por el hospital!

—Si—dijo aguantándose la risa y mirando hacia otro lado.

—Bien, entonces me toca—dije moviendo los dados adentro de mi mano, lanzándolos—cinco —dije moviendo mi pieza.

—CAISTE EN MIS TIERRAS MAKA—me grito Black Star.

—Ya cállate—dije—cuanto es.

—$50—le pague.

—Bien es turno del gran dios—dijo Black*Star, si como habrán notado Tsubaki está de banquera.

—¡YAHOOOO!—Celebro—dio doce—tiro otra vez—diez—empezó a mover su ficha el cual era un dinosaurio.

— ¿Cómo puede ser posible? Yo un dios ¡No! Esto es inaudito—dijo mirando aterrorizado el juego.

—Págale de una vez y no hagas tanta escena—dijo Liz.

—Jajaja—se rio Patty—Black Star cayó en mis tierras ¡Tierras de las JIRAFAS!

—Nooo! Me niego—dijo protegiendo su dinero.

—Vamos se buen perdedor—dijo Soul.

—Un dios no puede ser perdedor Nooo!—exclamo Black* Star.

—Dale el dinero—dije tratando de arrancharle los billetes de sus mano a lo que Kid me ayudo.

—Págame MALDITO ASIMETRICO—dijo jalando los dedos de mi hiperactivo amigo y claro picón.

—Nooo—se negó.

—¡Black*Star!—Exclamo Tsubaki dejando inmóviles—si no le pagas a Kid—dijo mientras cogía la figura del mini Black*Star—tendré que mandarte a la cárcel—llevándolo en dirección junto a las piezas de Crona y Patty.

—¿QUE? Pero Tsubaki—reclamo.

—Un nuevo compañero de celda—celebro Patty.

—No se lidiar con deudores—dijo Crona.

—Tú no sabes lidiar con nada estúpida—salió Ragnarok jalando su cabello.

—Ragnarok—le reclame aun jalando la mano de Black*Star.

—Maka, ya déjalo—dijo Soul—que se valla a la cárcel.

—Claro que no que me pague—dijo Kid jalando—es lo justo.

—Tsubaki UN DIOS NO PUEDE IR A LA CARCEL—empezó a reclamar.

—¡ENTONCES PAGALE!—gritamos Tsubaki, Soul y yo.

—Oigan, tengo una pregunto—dijo Liz pensativa.

—¿QUE?—dijimos todo.

— ¿Como acaba monopolio?—dijo mirando sus billetes.

—Es... Verdad… como acaba…—dijo Crona.

—Nee Maka—me codeo Soul—suelta a Black*Star y dinos.

—Pues…—comencé a decir, obviamente sabia la repuesta pero…—Black*Star la trajo ¿no? Que él nos diga—dije mirándolo con los brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, ya que quieren saber…—dijo soltándose de Kid parándose en la silla—Este juego termina cuando YO el gran ¡BLACK¨STAR GANA!—nos quedamos mirándole.

— ¿Y bien Maka?—dijo Liz ignorándolo.

—Si pecho plano dinos—dijo Ragnarok.

—Pues—ignore el comentario de Ragnarok, después me vengaría téngalo por seguros—Monopolio termina cuando uno de los jugadores se vuelva rico y hace que el resto se valla a la bancarrota.

—Ahhhhhh.

—Eso quiere decir que Black*Star nos quiere dejar pobres—dijo Patty.

—MALDITO ASIMETRICO.

—BLACK*STAR—dijo Tsubaki tapando su cara llorando.

—Las jirafas ganaran.

—Lo sabía—dijo Liz señalando.

—Atenlo—Dijo Ragnarok señalándolo.

—Aquí está la cuerda—dijo Soul.

—Oigan…

—¡SOY UN DIOS!

—Oigan…

—Liz, Patty transfórmense.

—Vamos Crona—dijo Ragnarok transformándose.

—¡OIGAN! SOLO ES MONOPOLIO—grite.

—Ahhh es verdad—dijeron todos.

—Nee Maka—me dijo Soul abrazándome.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Y los gemelos?

—¡SOUL!—dije avergonzada.

—Crona, por favor, dame gemelos—dijo Kid abrazándola.

—Aléjate asimétrico pervertido—dijo Ragnarok sacándole la lengua.

—No se lidiar con estas preposiciones.

—Lo sabía no los merezco—dijo revolcándose en el suelo.

—One-chan habrán bebes.

—Si iremos de compras.

**FIN **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**RECUERDEN dejarme un rewier para alabar mi gran trabajo**

**Jajajaja XD **

**REWIER SI? **


End file.
